A New Challenge
by karategirl303
Summary: Don goes back to his apartment one night and meets a new and interesting neighbor. Too bad she is his new agent. How will that work out? *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - I own nothing at all. Please do not sure, for I am a poor college student and you won't get much. Again, I do not own the characters! =]

Don sighed_._ "Really Jack, again?" At his insistent nod, he bent down and picked up his almost four year old nephew and swung him around for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. He was wondering when Charlie and Amita would be back when Alan entered the room.

"Hey, Jack, go play with Grandpa. Let Uncle Don rest, please," he almost begged the little boy. He ran to Alan and climbed into his lap, asking him to swing him up in the air like his tired and sore uncle had.

"Well big guy, Grandpa is an old man, as your father and uncle love to point out. As much as I would love to swing you around, I just can't. You are a big boy now, you are going to be an older brother. Aren't you excited about the twins coming?"

Jack considered that for a moment. "Will they be boys? Girls are icky." He looked a bit puzzled when this statement caused his grandpa and uncle to burst out laughing but he smiled anyway. Luckily, at that moment, the front door to the Craftsmen swung open.

Charlie Eppes and his very pregnant wife, Amita Eppes, entered the house carrying many bags each. Considering that Jack's fourth birthday was coming up in a few weeks, Don wasn't surprised that his brother and sister-in law went a little overboard to compensate for the approaching new arrival.

"Mommy, Daddy!!" yelled the small boy, running up to his parents and abandoning, Don hoped, their game. "I missed you!"

Amita chuckled. "Honey, we were only gone two hours. But, Daddy and I missed you as well. Now, please go help your Daddy set the table for dinner." Jack scampered off into the kitchen where Charlie had gone after giving him a kiss hello.

Don stretched. "Well, I'd love to stay and mooch for the tenth time this week, but I haven't seen my apartment in at least a week and a half, so I need to make sure I remember where I live. And, I am going to need a long hot shower after playing with that monster all day."

"Uncle Don, I'm not a monster!" cried Jack as he emerged from the kitchen with a very indignant air about him for a four year old.

"I know kid, I was only teasing you. Gee, you are really like Chuck."

"Hey, don't call me Chuck," said Charlie with such a similar expression on his face that the other three adults started laughing.

"That just proved my point. Goodnight everyone," Don called as he grabbed his jacket and headed to his SUV.

The ride home was quiet as he contemplated many different things. He had a new agent starting tomorrow, a transfer from Chicago. The case they had just wrapped up had went very well and the Assistant Director was pleased and for once wasn't on Don's back. Meghan, Colby, David and he should be ready to roll tomorrow after a two day vacation. He didn't know what the rest of the team had been up to, but he had spent his days off at his brother's house helping get things ready for the new babies. Amita's doctor had said that the twins could be premature, so Charlie had asked Don's helping in setting things up so they would be ready whenever the new arrivals made their debut.

Don pulled into his parking lot and groaned. There were already Christmas lights up around the building. It wasn't that he didn't like the holidays, however, it was the first week of November. "I swear it gets earlier every year. It was just Halloween!" he grumbled to no one as he rode the elevator to the fourth floor.

As he got off and headed for his door, he stopped in his tracks. Two figures were in front of the apartment door across from his. A little girl who looked to be Jack's age stood next to a woman, probably in her late twenties, early thirties. The woman had her key in the lock, but seemed to be having difficulties with actually opening the door. She had blond hair that went past her shoulders and was wearing jeans and a Bruce Springsteen shirt. He noted no rings, then mentally slapped himself for looking. The girl looked up at his arrival and waved, then went back to the comic book he was reading.

"Argh!!" said the woman, letting out a frustrated groan.

Don snapped out of whatever he was in and walked over to her. "Hi, need a hand?" he asked.

She turned, piercing him with her blue eyes. A few moments, she nodded. "Please. I've been fighting with this lock for the past ten minutes. And, of course, I have the super's number inside the apartment. Somewhere." She blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Well, using the actual apartment key would work. That's the building key."

She colored. "Um, wow. Yeah, that probably would help. Awesome."

Don laughed. "Happens to the best of us. I'm Don, 4A."

"Thanks. I'm Kasey, this is my daughter Laura. As you have probably already figured out, 4B," she said, as her daughter waved shyly.

He chuckled. "Nice to meet you Kasey. And nice to meet you Laura," he bent down to eye level and stuck his hand out solemnly. She shook it, giggling. "How old are you?" When she put up four fingers he nodded. "That's a big age. My nephew is almost four." He straightened, looking back at Kasey. He really liked this woman for some reason even though he had only known her for a few minutes.

"Well, Don of 4A, thank you very much for helping me. However, Laura and I have to get inside so she can finish her homework. And I have to get dinner going." She stopped, looking at him. "Do you have plans for dinner? I'm making mac and cheese."

Kasey surprised herself by offering the dinner invitation. She liked Don but inviting him to dinner? In her apartment with Laura? Had she finally lost it? She was a very private person, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She was even more surprised when he accepted with a nod.

When Don let himself into his apartment two weeks later, he was smiling to himself. That first dinner had been fun. Laura was a smart kid and after finally warming up to him, talked his ear off the whole night. He and Kasey got along well and easily conversed while Laura did her homework, which he was surprised a preschooler had. They had seen each other casually since that night, but that was okay with him. For once, he wanted to take things slow. They didn't talk about personal things, but that was okay with Don. He didn't really like telling women he was FBI, they tended to romanticize his job. He was going to be spending more time at his apartment now, he was sure of it.

Kasey lay awake that night, unable to sleep. She thought the past two weeks had gone very nicely, Laura liked Don and they got along great. Luckily, they hadn't talked about a lot of personal stuff, which pleased her. She didn't like telling guys she was an FBI agent, they tended to back off, even more so than when she told them she had a daughter. Besides, she shouldn't even be looking. After leaving her no good ex husband three years ago she had never really dated and with starting her new job tomorrow she wouldn't have time anyway.

Thinking about her new job made Kasey shiver in anticipation. Sure, she was nervous, but that was natural. She had heard great things about this team, and their leader, Agent Eppes was legendary. Then she froze. What was Agent Eppes' name again? Don? No, no it couldn't be. She groaned inwardly. Of course it was. Because that was just how her life was. She sighed rolling over. She would just have to forget Don- Agent Eppes she told herself- anyway. Though she knew that for the remainder of the night, there was no way she could. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER – I do not own anything. See profile and chapter one.

Don was at his desk sipping his coffee and looking over a report when Colby walked in, looking a little worse for wear. Don chuckled as David came from the break room, his appearance similar. Meghan smirked.

"Well, what did you boys get yourselves into this weekend?" the female profiler asked over the rim of her own coffee cup, laughing as the two agents looked at her bleary eyed, Colby clearly still hungover. She turned from the two men and looked at Don. "So, when is the new guy getting here? What's his name, Kasey Leonard?"

Don glanced at the sheet on his desk. "Yep, he is from Chicago. Should be here any minute," he said, smiling into his coffee.

Meghan regarded him suspiciously. "Uh-huh. And what is her name? Don't give me that look Don, you haven't stopped smiling since getting here and you haven't given Colby and David heck for possibly being hungover yet. So, yeah, whats her name?"

"Well-" he broke off staring at the elevators. Specifically he looked at the woman who had just exited one into the bullpen. Suddenly, everything clicked. Before he could say a word, the team whirled around and spotted her. Colby whistled and muttered under his breath something Don probably didn't want to hear.

Kasey looked around and spotted Don and three others looking at her. She squared her shoulders and walked with a purpose towards them. By the time she got there, Don had finally closed his mouth, a fact that she found highly entertaining. He cleared his throat when she stopped before them.

"Agent Kasey Leonard," she said simply, offering her hand to the confused senior agent.

Meghan, catching on to what was happening, hid a smile and introduced herself to the younger agent. She then showed her the desk that had been assigned to her and pointed her towards the break room where there was a fresh pot of coffee. After Kasey had gone in search of some java, Meghan turned to Don, no longer able to hide her smile.

"I going to go out on a limb here and say her name was Kasey. Am I right Don?" she asked as realization hit Colby and David, who turned to Don with a surprised look on their faces.

"No way, Don! Seriously man?" asked David.

Don nodded. "Um, she lives, uh, across the hall. She has a daughter; we had dinner one night after I helped her get her door open and we've seen each other a couple times since then. Um, wow."

Meghan just shook her head. "My Monday just got so much better, thank you Don."

Luckily, by the time Kasey had returned with her coffee, the team had recovered, whether from mirth or surprise. Don resumed the introductions, then ushered them all into the conference room for a briefing on their new case.

At lunchtime the team took a short break to grab nutrients while Don called Charlie for help finding some stolen items of a sensitive nature taken from a nuclear power plant. Meghan went to Kasey's desk and started talking to the new agent in an effort to make her feel more welcome.

"So, Kasey, you are new to L.A.?"

She nodded. "I was born and raised in Chicago, so I didn't get out West much at all. My daughter loves it though," she said, knowing that by now the team would know about last night and Laura.

Meghan smiled. "Yes, Don said you had a four year old. Do you have pictures?" she asked. When shown pictures of the little girl, Meghan cooed. "Aw, Kasey, she is beautiful!"

"Thanks, she is pretty smart as well. She loves to read. Sometimes I feel torn if I should tell her to stop reading and play some games or if I should just let her read all the time," Kasey smiled. "I'm glad I got her into a preschool close by that has a bus that will drop her off here."

"Oh, that pretty sweet," said Meghan. "So, what did you do in Chicago?"

David and Colby had meandered over by that time and looked interested in her response. This petite woman didn't look like a field agent, so they were curious about her background. She was a bit nervous around the male agents, but answered Meghan's question.

"I worked in a task force that brought in drug and gang leaders. We would take information given to us by other agencies and sometimes our own and bust them up and take them in."

All three looked shocked, as did Don who had come up just at that last piece of information was shared. That was an intense line of work and very dangerous. He then made a resolution to examine personnel files more closely if he was to get any more agents ever.

"You led raids on drug and gang leaders. In Chicago," stated an incredulous Colby.

She nodded, looking him straight in the eye. "Sure did. Eight, nearly nine years of service. Before that I got my degree in criminal justice at University of Chicago."

David shook his head. "Damn. You have to meet Lt. Walker. He will love this." He walked away chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, sorry it took me a couple days to update, but research papers really suck. And, I went home for the weekend and I got nothing done at all. But, don't worry. If you happen to be attached to this story or just want to read it to mock, regular updates will ensue. Enjoy and please review. See disclaimer on profile or chapter one.**

Later in the day, Charlie Eppes and company appeared, calculations in hand

"Ah, Charlie, meet our new teammate, Kasey Leonard. Kasey, this is Dr. Eppes, the man who can take a complicated math topic and make us boneheaded agents understand," chuckled Colby, introducing them.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Eppes," said Kasey, extending her hand.

"Please, it is Charlie. These are my cohorts, my wife Amita and my friend Larry," he said, shaking her hand and indicating the two people with him. After the introductions, the team moved to the conference room to discuss Charlie's latest findings.

A few hours later, Kasey glanced at the clock and turned towards Don, who was quite engrossed in the file he was reading. She hadn't talked to him much all day, she had mainly observed. Plus, she had no idea what to say to the man. "Agent Eppes," she began hesitantly.

He looked up and smiled. "Please, Kasey, it is Don. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Laura's bus is dropping her in five minutes and I was hoping that I could go down and pick her up before taking her to the daycare center on the fifth floor."

Don got up and stretched. "Of course. You don't have to ask. In fact, for today, bring her back here so she can meet the team. I'll go with you."

She nodded and they entered the elevators. By some miracle they were alone, which gave Kasey the courage to speak candidly.

"Don, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was FBI, I honestly didn't make the connection until late last night."

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have actually read your file. It has been crazy lately, and I, uh, kind of assumed Kasey Leonard was a guy," he trailed off, embarrassed. He hadn't meant to say that last part aloud ever.

She laughed harder than she had in a while even though she was about to say something that would mean a bit of a heartbreak for her though she wasn't quite sure why. "And, Don, I understand if you don't want to continue whatever these past two weeks were. You are my supervisor. I get it."

Don looked at her alarmed and a bit surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. "Well, Kasey to be honest, I would really like to continue as you said 'whatever' this is. But if you are uncomfortable with our work relationship that's cool, no pressure."

Silence prevailed in the elevator for a few seconds until the doors opened at the ground floor as Kasey looked at Don. "Um, Kasey, we are here. We have to get off now."

"Ah, yes. And, um, well, uh," she stammered. Wow, way smooth Kasey she thought to herself. "Yes, I would like to continue this. But really Don, we are going to have to come up with a better description than 'whatever' because Laura is going to start asking me questions. Not to mention the others," With that, she swept out of the elevator and Don was the one left behind.

By the time he came out of the building, the bus carrying Laura had pulled up and Kasey was hugging her hello. As he watching her stand there holding her daughter he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Wow, Don, he thought to himself, you really have it bad for her if you want to have a romantic relationship with a subordinate and especially with a woman who has a kid since you don't know how to raise a child. Though, he did know that she was a kick ass agent, funny, smart and from what he had seen, a terrific mother.

Don snapped out of his thoughts when Laura saw him and ran over. He picked her up and gave her a hug. Over the past two weeks she had become attached to him, for a reason that neither Kasey nor Don could figure out. The three of them got into the elevators to proceed to the fourth floor. Laura clung to Don as they approached the team and the CalSi group.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my daughter Laura. Honey, these are my co-workers, David, Colby, Meghan, Charlie, Amita, and Larry. Say hi," Kasey coaxed Laura, who was still in Don's arms. She gave a small wave, and then ducked her head into his neck as everyone smiled.

"Here Laura, how about you give Don a break and let me show you where you can play until it is time to go home."

As they walked away, Meghan turned to Don. "Well, Laura looks to be very comfortable with you. Interesting. Have you spent much time around her? That will bode well in a relationship with Kasey. Moms tend to like it when potential step-fathers to their children actually get along with the kids."

Don stuttered. "Um, I – I -, step-father, uh…" he trailed off as he face lost a lot of color. Meghan just laughed as it dawned on the CalSi professors just what she was insinuating. Charlie seemed the first to recover.

He slapped his brother on the shoulder. "Congrats Donald," he snickered, seeing the look on Don's face.

Dons shook his head. He knew that they were just teasing him and trying to get under his skin, but it still stuck.

Kasey emerged from the conference room and walked back to the team who were all supporting smirks while Don looked a little pale to her. Oh crap, she thought to herself. What did they say to him?

"Well, I think we are all good for today. Everyone go home, get some rest and we will run with Charlie's equations in the morning. See everyone tomorrow," Don said, nodding to everyone in dismissal.

Don pulled Kasey aside as everyone gathered their things before the boss man could change his mind. Well, Kasey thought, this doesn't look good.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am really sorry that I have not updated lately. I have had two research papers, another project, numerous smaller essays and a HUGE art history presentation. Then I had finals, the holidays and a death in the family. So, life has been crazy. But, here is a new chapter and I should have another one up tomorrow. So sorry! Also, reviews are appreciated. See profile and first chapter for disclaimers.**

_Don pulled Kasey aside as everyone gathered their things before the boss man could change his mind. Well, Kasey thought, this doesn't look good._

"Would you like to have dinner out tonight with Laura?" asked Don, knowing that this would be a kind of big step. They hadn't really gone out, just mainly in her apartment with Laura and hung out. He didn't know if he was just making a big deal out nothing, or what but he felt like it was big.

She nodded. "That sounds good. Where would you like to go? I still don't really know much about the places around here, so I'll leave it up to you," she trailed off, seeing the conflicted look on his face.

Don gulped. "Uh, well, would you like to go to my dad's for dinner? I was planning on going there after work anyway and he won't mind if I bring you and Laura."

Kasey just stared at him. They had just decided not an hour before that they would continue whatever this was, Heck, they didn't even have a name for what it was! However, she nodded. For some reason even though she hadn't known him that long, she was drawn to Don and though she thought it might be going a tad fast, she oddly didn't mind. Good Lord I must be losing my head, she thought.

Two hours later she took a deep breath as she climbed out of Don's SUV in front of the Craftsman and helped Laura out of the backseat. The little girl wasn't nervous at all, swinging her arms, with one hand one clasped in Don's and the other in Kasey's as the trio climbed the steps to the front door. Her mother on the other hand, was scared to death. Sure, she had stared down hardcore gang members but it was nothing compared to meeting her boyfriend's, she guess she could call him that now, relatives. Though she had technically met Charlie and Amita, she had yet to meet Alan Eppes, the patriarch of the family.

Don swung open the door and ushered Kasey and Laura in. Laura spotted Jack playing with Legos, her favorite toy, and made a beeline for the little boy. The two began chatting easily and started playing. Kasey was relieved, she wasn't sure if those two would get along or not. Sometimes Laura could be stubborn as a mule, something she had definitely inherited from Kasey, and at times it made it harder for her to make friends.

"Don, hey there!" exclaimed Charlie, rising from the couch as Amita down the stairs. The couple converged on Don and Kasey in the entryway.

Before Kasey could return their hellos, Alan swung open the kitchen door. "Don, good to see you. You haven't been over constantly these past few weeks. And this must be the reason why," he said turning to Kasey and shaking her hand. "It is good to meet you Kasey, where is your little one, Laura I believe is her name?"

Kasey nodded and gestured to the corner where Jack and Laura were happily playing with the Legos. "She is right there. Laura, come say hello please."

The little girl went to her mother's side and looked up at Alan. She waved, suddenly shy. Alan laughed and bent down to her level.

"Hello Laura. My name is Alan."

Laura waved, suddenly shy and looked to her mother. Kasey nodded at her and Laura began talking a mile a minute to Alan and dragged him off to see whatever creation she and Jack had been building with the Legos.

They sat down to dinner, spaghetti with a secret family recipe for the sauce, shortly after Alan had managed to escape the vortex of cuteness that was his grandson and Laura. He cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his eldest son.

"So, Don. Why is this the first time we are meeting your girlfriend?"

Don choked on his water. Charlie, in an attempt to save his brother, spoke. "Actually Dad, Amita and I met Kasey and Laura today at the FBI office."

Alan looked at Don, who seemed to have recovered. "So, you introduce this beautiful lady and her daughter to your brother first? Is that where I rank in this family?" He started laughing as Don started sputtering. "Relax son, I'm just giving you a hard time. But really, is it serious?"

Kasey's eyes bugged and Don started choking again.

"Charlie, don't give me that look," said Alan defensively. "I finally got you settled, but it is time for your older brother to as well."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "You got me settled? I thought that was Amita's doing. But thats beside the point. I think you are ignoring our guest. And freaking her out a bit."

Alan turned to Kasey. "I'm so sorry my dear. Of course, how rude of me for ignoring you. Do you think it is serious?"

Don groaned loudly from the other side of the table. He knew it would be a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that I seem to be ignoring a few plot lines. Yes, Meghan stays and the new girl doesn't come in. I have nothing against New Girl (sorry for her fans, I really can't remember her name, but she is pretty cool), but her character hasn't developed enough for me to write about her. Also, yes, I am ignoring the Don/Robin deal. While I think Robin is kick-butt and all, this character Kasey wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't want Don to be a bigamist. Sorry about that. Disclaimer on profile and chapter one. I still don't own anything but a few things in my dorm room, so don't sue because you won't get much. Enjoy and review please!**

Don rubbed his eyes as he sat in his kitchen the next morning. The rest of the dinner had gone well enough considering that his father was present. It wasn't that he didn't like his dad, but sometimes Alan got a bit carried away in his efforts to get Don settled down. He thought Kasey had handled the pressure and onslaught very well because she hadn't grabbed Laura and run screaming from the house. The ride home had been quiet, but not awkward. Laura had fallen asleep and Don carried her up to the apartment, handing her over to Kasey for bed. After Laura had been tucked away, he had finally plucked up his courage and given Kasey a goodnight kiss. It was only a peck, but still pleasant.

While he was reminiscing about the previous night and trying to wake himself up enough to drive, there was a knock at his door. Wondering who on earth would want to talk to him at seven in the morning; he stumbled over to the door and opened it. Kasey blew in the door and made a beeline for the kitchen, where she sat down a large bag and began taking things out. Don shut the door and just stared at her.

"Okay, I remember from the office that you take your coffee black, so here is a large cup. I wasn't sure what you ate for breakfast, so here is a Danish and three different types of doughnuts, one plain, one sprinkle, and one powdered. What do you want?"She asked, turning to look at him.

He just kept staring for a few moments before answering. "Coffee," he said, making his way to the table.

"Yes caveman, coffee. Do you want a doughnut?" Kasey asked with a smile on her face, thinking how cute he looked when he wasn't totally awake.

He shook his head and accepted the plain doughnut. After a few sips of his coffee he was finally able to make a coherent sentence. "How do you have so much energy in the morning?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just get up and after a couple minutes and a shower; I'm ready to rock and roll. After I got Laura on the bus, I walked to the store down the street and grabbed some stuff. Yesterday you mentioned that you didn't have any coffee and if the amount that you drink in the office is any indicator, you need some in the morning."

Don shook his head again. He had no idea how she did it. "Um, about last night, I'm sorry about my dad. He is a little pushy. Well, little might be an understatement. But, anyway, I'm sorry. He doesn't seem to understand that when he does that he would end up scaring you off, not encouraging a relationship."

Kasey laughed. "You think that was bad? You haven't met my family. My father was a college football star and my three older brothers followed in his footsteps. I'm the baby and they get a bit protective."

Don winced a little. He could only imagine when he met her father and brothers. Surprising himself with that thought, he realized that he wanted to meet her family. He wanted this relationship to go far. He took another sip of coffee and banished those thoughts until it wasn't morning and he could think clearly.

Kasey was thinking along the same lines. Crap, she thought, I just insinuated that I want him to meet my family. Does he want that? Gah, I hate this whole phase of relationships!

Don finished his coffee. "Would you like to carpool to work? Today we can take mine since it still has Laura's car seat in it." When she nodded he grabbed his coat and they were off to work.

As soon as they stepped off of the elevator, Don realized that he hadn't thought this whole carpool idea through. Meghan, Colby and David were all congregated in the bullpen, waiting for his arrival. Meghan's eyebrows went up when she saw Kasey and Don exit the elevators together and he was sure that Colby and David caught on as well. He didn't really care about the office gossip and he knew they wouldn't get in trouble unless something happened that affected their work, but he wasn't sure how Kasey felt about it all. Judging from the quick glance at her face, she was thinking along the same lines as he was. He breathed a metaphorical sigh of relief when no one mentioned anything and they began the day's work of catching bad guys.

Charlie and Amita showed up about an hour after Don and Kasey to share some of their new insights to the stolen nuclear materials. Amita cornered Kasey as the rest of the team and Charlie grabbed some coffee.

"Okay, so Alan didn't completely scare you off last night, right?" she asked the agent.

Kasey shook her head. "Nope, I was almost expecting that. Don seemed apprehensive taking us there for dinner, so I figured something was going to happen."

"Good," Amita nodded. "But truthfully, how serious is this?"

"Well, we weren't going to tell anyone for a few more days, but we eloped last week to Vegas and got married."

Amita's eyes got huge as she looked at Kasey, unable to speak.

"Amita, I'm kidding. I have no idea how serious this is. I know how serious I want it to be, but I don't know the official answer."

"Kasey, I'm eight months pregnant with twins, do not do that to me! Do you want me to go into labor right now?" Amita said, shaking her head and trying to contain her smile.

Don came into the room and wandered over to the two women. "What is so funny Amita?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Kasey was just telling me how you two eloped last week," replied Amita, laughing as she went to find her husband and leaving a red faced Kasey sputtering and a very confused looking Don in the conference room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It was pointed out to me that I have been spelling Megan incorrectly. I'm sorry! My friend spells it Meghan, so I assumed, something I shouldn't do. It will now be spelled correctly, thanks! =] Yes, I'm skipping ahead in the timeline. I haven't updated, so we are getting back on track. And I'm sorry it has taken me so long, there has been a lot going on which I'm sure none of you really want to hear about. Anywho, disclaimer on profile, reviews are greatly appreciated!! Without further rambling, chapter 6.**

**Three months later…**

Kasey collapsed into her desk chair, coffee in hand. Megan leaned against the desk and smiled down at her colleague.

"Tough weekend?"

Kasey groaned. "You have no idea. Laura has the chicken pox and she won't stop scratching. She is on medication, but she can't go to school for another week. Luckily, Alan said he could stay with her. I just feel helpless. It happens every time she gets sick."

Megan patted her on the back. "She'll be fine. I had chicken pox when I was a kid, everyone does. No big. Where's Don?"

Kasey chuckled. "Getting coffee. He is actually more upset than I am. The poor man is distraught. When the doctor said she wouldn't be over this until next weekend he looked like he was going to pull out his gun. She hasn't been really sick since we've been together. He reminds me of myself when she first got sick as a baby."

Megan snorted in her mug. "That is great. He really loves Laura, he has a soft spot for kids."

Kasey smiled. "Yeah, he does. Speak of the devil, hey there."

Don nodded at the women and continued his conversation on his cell. "Dad, listen to me. Make sure her chicken soup isn't too hot, she'll burn her mouth. No, you have to test it. Dad, don't hang up the phone. Hello?"

Megan and Kasey couldn't contain their laughter and broke out in hysterics. Colby and Charlie came up to their desks as an indignant Don turned on the women.

"And what is so funny? My dad never lets the soup cool off. I have a legitimate concern!"

Kasey composed herself and nodded, taking her boyfriend's arm. "Yes, honey. It is great that you are so concerned about my daughter. But your father takes care of Jack and the twins a lot, plus Amita is still there with the boys. Laura is in good hands. Now, Charlie will be here soon, so focus."

The rest of team shook their heads and made their way to the conference room ahead of a concerned Don and amused Kasey.

About eleven that night the team decided to call it quits and head home. Don held Megan back a minute, waving Kasey to go on without him.

"Hey Megan, I have a favor to ask. You are close with Kasey and I need your opinion."

"You are going to propose," she stated, gathering her things.

Don looked at her, dumbfounded. "How on earth did you know?"

Megan laughed. "Don, honestly. I'm a woman. You have the same look Charlie did before he popped the question. Don't worry, she doesn't have a clue. I can see it because I'm not there in the relationship. Everyone else knows though."

"Crap. Well, do you know what she wants? Like, ring stuff?"

"Ring stuff? Don, honestly, you are such a guy!" she retorted, laughing.

He shrugged. "I do what I can. But really, do you know anything?"

Megan shook her head. "No, she doesn't really talk about it. I think she's afraid if she talks about it too much she'll jinx what you to have going on. But, she doesn't wear a lot of jewelry. So, I'd say a simple setting, one diamond. Probably get a platinum one because most of her stuff is silver. Don't look at me like that, close your mouth. Again, I'm a woman, I know these things. We get instruction manuals. And no, I won't make you a copy. Go home Don." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Don followed her to the elevator shaking his head. _I will never understand women_, he thought. _But_, he reasoned, _I'm good with that_.

The next day Don volunteered to grab everyone lunch, taking the opportunity to get out of the office without arousing Kasey's suspicions. He stopped at the Subway next to a fine jewelry store not too far away. Don took a deep breath and walked into the jewelers, not knowing what to expect.

An older man stepped up to the counter as Don walked in. "How may I help you sir?"

"I, um, need a well, um," he stuttered.

"Engagement ring?" the man asked, smiling. When Don nodded, he gestured to a row of rings in a glass case. "Do you have an idea of what the lady would like?"

"Yes," said Don, relieved to have an answer for something. "She wants a simple setting with one diamond. Platinum."

The man nodded and pulled out a few selections. "These are what you describe, top quality. Do you see any ones that you like?"

Don spotted one that look just like what Kasey would wear, he hoped. He quickly made his purchase, thanking the powers that be that he knew her ring size, and grabbed lunch.

He hid the ring in the car, hoping that he would find a way to get it to his apartment without Kasey finding it. Since they rode together to work and still had to pick up Laura from his dad's, he was not very confident in his plan.

Don was jumpy the rest of the day while he tried to figure out the perfect way to propose. He knew he wanted to marry Kasey, of that he had no doubt. But he was worried about what she thought. She loved him, he knew that and they had even talked about marriage. However, he knew this was a bit fast, they had only been dating for four months. All of his worries kept him from focusing on the case, something that did not escape Kasey's notice.

"Earth to Don. What is up with you today hon? You haven't said more than three words in an hour," Kasey asked, leaning across his desk to get his attention.

He shook his head. "It is nothing to worry about Kasey. I'm just preoccupied. Time to go?"

"Yeah, we need to get Laura and get home," she looked at like she didn't quite believe that it was nothing to worry about, but Don was relieved when she didn't press the issue.

Now all he had to worry about was finding the perfect way to propose to the love of his life, who was very handy with a gun if he messed angered her. No, nothing to worry about at all.

**A/N: So, what will Don come up with? Will he mess it up or pull it off wonderfully? And, I will update this weekend, I already have part of the next chapter written! Reviews are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, this is more frequent that I have ever updated and I'm glad I have the time and creative energy to do so. Disclaimer on profile, reviews are greatly appreciated! =]**

Don took a deep breath and dialed the phone. It had been two weeks since he bought the ring and he knew since he bought the ring and he needed to get a move on. This was going to be a conversation that he would rather not have, but it was for Kasey so he was going to suck it up.

"Charlie, it's Don," he said, hoping this would be as painless as possible.

There was silence for a minute, then his brother spoke, the smile evident in his voice. "Don, you didn't call me Chuck. What do you want?"

Don winced, his plan to butter up his brother backfiring. "Well, um, I want to um, propose and Iwashopingthatyoucouldhelpme."

"Don, I didn't catch that last part. Enunciation helps."

"Charlie, I want to propose and I was hoping that you could help me come up with the best way to."

Charlie laughed. "The infamous Don Eppes wants to a) settle down and b) my help with a woman? Oh, hang on. Amita! You will never guess what is happening. Hang on Don, I'm going to put you on speaker."

Don groaned. He had hoped that his brother wouldn't make such a big deal about it, but Don knew that he had given his brother a hard time over the years when it came to women, so he needed to take it.

"Don, is this true? You are going to propose? This is wonderful! Oh, Kasey will be thrilled! Do you have a ring? Jack, stop messing with Dylan's head for heavens'' sake. Charlie, grab Lucy, she is trying to escape from the crib again. Go on Don, tell us!" cried Amita.

Don shook his head. "Yes Amita, I am going to propose and yes I have the ring. I don't know how I am going to propose, that is why I was calling Charlie, I want his help."

"This is the happiest day of my life!" said Charlie. "I mean, except for our wedding day and the birth of our three beautiful children dear," obviously backpedaling at a look from his wife.

Don grinned at that exchange. "Well, any suggestions'? I don't want it to be really cliché, she had that with her ex. So, I need a good way. This is important, I can't ask her over beer and pizza."

"Don, she doesn't even drink beer," said Amita.

"You know what I mean. I'm so nervous that I can't even remember that she doesn't drink! I need help."

He hung up the phone an hour later, finally content with the plan. The day after tomorrow, Saturday, his dad, Charlie, and Amita would take all four kids to an amusement park for the day. Don would go ahead to their house to set up a picnic in the backyard with all of Kasey's dishes and then get the nerve to pop the question. He had no idea what he would say, afraid that when the time came he would forget all that he planned. However, he still had one more thing to do before Saturday.

The next morning Don dropped off Kasey at work before taking Laura to preschool. Kasey seemed to buy his story that he needed to grab something at his dad's and she didn't ask questions, kissing Laura goodbye and going inside.

Don pulled out onto the highway and cleared his throat. "So, Laura, are you excited about tomorrow?"

The little girl nodded excitedly at him in the review mirror. "I can't wait! I'm gonna ride a roller coaster!"

Don laughed. "Yes, you are! Now, Laura, I have a serious question to ask you. What would you think if I asked your mom to marry me?"

She studied him curiously in the mirror and was quite for a minute. "Would we move?"

"I don't know honey, that would be up to your mom. I could move in with you, so you wouldn't have to,' Don knew that they had moved a few times in Chicago and Laura hadn't liked it.

"Okay."

Don was taken aback. He though she would have more questions than if they would move. But, he went with it as he pulled up to the door of her preschool. "Thank you Laura. Now, don't tell your mom if asked you. I'm going to ask your mom tomorrow and it will be a big surprise. You can tell her that I asked you after you get back tomorrow, okay?"

Laura nodded and gave him a hug before hopping out of the car and taking her teachers hand, who waved at Don. He went to his dad's to pick up a jacket he had left there so he didn't lie to Kasey. Even though it wasn't a big thing, he had never lied to her big or small and he wasn't about to start now.

Later, at the office, Megan came up to Don's desk and folded her arms. He looked up and smiled. "Yes, I have a plan. And, because you are so nosy, I bet you want to know when,"  
he said and proceeded to fill her in while keeping an eye on Kasey in the conference room out of hearing distance.

Megan looked at him. "Don, that is really sweet and she will love it. Did you come up with it all on your own?"

"No, I will openly admit that Charlie and Amita helped," he replied, thinking that honesty was the best path with Megan at all times.

Megan nodded. "Good idea. Now, come on, let's finish up here boss man so you can start to worry about tomorrow all the sooner!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ah! I was going to have this up so much earlier, but was having login issues. Sorry!! This will be in Kasey's POV. We haven't heard from her lately and besides, we know what Don is planning, so now we get to see her reaction. Reviews are appreciated, disclaimer on profile.**

Kasey rolled over Saturday morning to find an eager looking Laura at the foot of her bed, literally bouncing with excitement.

"Mommy!! Come on, come on! I'm gonna ride a roller coaster!"

Kasey smiled and threw off the covers. "I take it someone is excited about going to the amusement park today. Alright honey, let's go get you some breakfast and dressed. Then I have to take a shower and get ready." Laura bounded out of the room at those words and Kasey grinned. "Well, Charlie, Amita and Alan are going to have their hands full."

Finally, both of them were ready and Laura was knocking impatiently on Don's door while Kasey sipped out of a travel mug full of coffee. She had an extra one for Don, knowing that he probably would need an extra push this morning. He had been a little distracted lately and she hoped that spending the day together would bring out whatever was bothering him. She hoped he wasn't having second thoughts about dating her. Megan said that was ridiculous since they had talked about marriage in the future, but Kasey really couldn't help but worry. Worrying was something she did very well and if it was an option, she bet she could go pro in worrying.

Kasey was shaken out of her thoughts when a sleepy looking Don opened the door, apparently woken up by Laura's incessant knocking. When the four year old demanded to know why he wasn't ready, he just shook his head laughing and invited them in while he got ready. He gratefully took the coffee, giving Kasey a quick peck on the cheek and going into his room.

Laura just stood by the door, tapping her foot. This brought Kasey nearly to tears because she was laughing so hard. Five minutes later, Don came out and started laughing as well when he saw Laura's stance and impatient tapping.

"Someone takes after her mother. Could you have cut the kid some slack and given her some patience?"

Kasey mock glared at him. "And what are you implying Mr. I Have All the Patience in the Whole World?"

"Nothing, nothing at all hon. Ready?" Don said, smiling, opening the door as Laura ran to the elevator.

Thirty minutes later Laura was knocking loudly on the door of the house while ringing the bell at the same time. Kasey was trying to get her to stop when Amita opened the door, laughing.

"Goodness! Laura, are you excited?"

"Yes! I'm gonna ride a roller coaster!"

Amita chuckled. "Yes, you will. Jack is in the living room, you two can play until we leave in just a few minutes."

After Laura ran off, Amita turned to Kasey and Don. "Well, whatever will you two do with no kids for the day?"

Don coughed and excused himself to the kitchen where he could hear Charlie trying to feed the twins. Kasey just shook her head.

"I have no idea what has been with him lately. I hope it is nothing big. He is just so distracted all the time."

Amita smiled gently and laid a hand on her arm. "It will be fine, don't worry about it. I'm sure it isn't anything bad about you two. And before you ask how I know, remember that I'm one of your best friends and I know you. Plus, you have that look on your face whenever he leaves the room, like you fear he isn't coming back."

Kasey just stood there. "Holy crap, I'm that transparent?"

Amita nodded. "Well, to the females in the room you are. I highly doubt my husband or Alan has noticed. And I really don't think that Don has. No worries, I'm sure Don will open up today. After all, you have a whole day together!"

"Yeah, we do. I'm looking forward to it. Though he doesn't seem to be as enthused about it. Well, I am determined to have a good time and I'm going make sure that Mr. Rain Cloud does also."

Amita laughed. "That's the attitude. And really, don't worry so much."

Laura ran up to Amita. "Jack and I are ready to leave now."

"Okay honey, how about you and Jack go get Charlie for me? As soon as he is ready, we will hit the road."

The two children ran into the kitchen yelling for Charlie as Alan came down the stairs and greeted Kasey.

"Kasey! How have you been? Looking forward to today?"

"Hey Alan. Yep, I sure am. Though I think that Laura is a bit more excited than I am. You three will have your hands full."

Alan chuckled. "We sure will. Well, time to go I think. Here is Charlie with the twins!"

Four car seats, two diaper bags, one stroller, many excited yells from two four year olds and ten minutes later Don and Kasey were waving as the two cars drove off, leaving them alone.

"So, what are we doing today Don," Kasey asked, turning to her boyfriend.

He cleared his throat, meeting her gaze. "Well, I was thinking we would hang here today. Charlie offered us to hang around if we wanted to. A change of scenery would be nice. What do you think?"

Kasey nodded. "Sounds good. Want to watch a movie?"

They watched Mr. and Mrs. Smith and the longer they sat there, the more fidgety Don got. _What the heck is up with him_, Kasey wondered. Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, Don jumped up, nearly dumping her on the floor. After apologizing, Don backed away, claiming he need to make them lunch. She shook her head and curled into the couch, turning her attention back to the movie. He would tell her what was going on during lunch, of that she was sure.

She heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen and a few times she heard Don cursing like a sailor. Suddenly it was quiet and just as she was about to go make sure he hadn't hurt himself, Don yelled that he needed a couple more minutes. Shaking her head for what seemed like the hundredth time today; she settled back into the couch and tried to concentrate on the movie.

About ten minutes later, Don came back out to the living room and pronounced that lunch was ready. She got up and entered the kitchen, then stopped when she saw no food on the counter or table.

"Um, Don, quick question. You said lunch and I assumed food. Did I miss something?" Kasey turned to him, confused.

He smiled. "Well, it is a very nice day out today, so I thought we would picnic. Is that okay," he asked, his expression quickly turning panicked.

"No, that sounds really great Don, I was just confused. Let's eat! I'm starving!"

She took his hand and they walked to the backyard. Kasey smiled when she saw the checkered table cloth spread out with a picnic basket and two sodas resting on top of it.

"This looks great Don! What are we dining on today?" she asked, sitting down.

"Well, let me check it out. Here we have macaroni and cheese, pigs in blanket, which I still don't know how you eat, and green bean casserole. And for desert, we have those "dirt" sundaes that you are addicted to."

Kasey just looked at him. "What?" he asked with a worried look. "Did I get something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, everything is perfect! I was just thinking about how I have the most perfect man ever. This is really sweet Don."

He grinned and handed her a plate and fork. "Good then, eat up. You said you were starving!"

They sat there for a while, just talking. Kasey felt relaxed and enjoyed the moment. He seemed better, more here than he had in the past week. She had missed this side of him, even though it had only been a few days. She reached for her sundae, but Don stopped her.

"Don, here is a delicious cup of vanilla ice cream with Oreo crumbles and you are stopping me. Do you have a death wish?"

Don shook his head, but didn't move his hand. "Actually, I was to ask you something first."

"Okay, shoot," said Kasey, a bit impatient for her ice cream. She had no idea what was so important that she couldn't have her chocolate.

"Don't worry, it is important. Otherwise I would never get in the way of you and the ice cream," he said, laughing. "Kasey Leonard, I love you very much. You are my world and I can't see my life without you. Anytime I think about what is coming in the future, you are always there, right by my side. You are my everything and the most amazing woman that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You are a wonderfully, caring, kick butt person and a terrific mother. I will do my best to be the best husband and father that I can be, if you will let me. Kasey, will you marry me?

Kasey, who had teared up during what she thought was the most romantic speech that she had ever hear, Pride and Prejudice be darned, threw her arms around Don and let out a little squeal.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" she cried, sobbing.

"Those are happy tears right?" Don asked, holding her. When she nodded, he allowed himself to smile. "Awesome. Just checking."

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Great, good or totally horrid? I tried to come up with something that no one around me had done, which was hard because I have heard a lot of proposal stories. I tried to make this one a bit unique. Hopefully I did not disappoint. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ah yes, I haven't updated lately and for that I am truly sorry. Things have been crazy lately with school and some family stuff and I will not promise that I will have regular updates because I know that isn't going to happen. Finals are coming up before I know it and lots of stuff is going on. But, here is a chapter and I have the next few planned out, so hopefully there will be less of a gap between updates. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! This chapter is dedicated to Cgfan, babygurl1944 and Nelle07 for reviewing!! You guys totally made my days when you reviewed!**

Kasey sat her desk the Monday after Don had proposed and couldn't take the grin off of her face while she twisted her ring. She was surprised to learn that Don had asked Laura before Saturday and even more shocked that her daughter had kept the secret. Usually Laura couldn't keep secrets to save her life; the little girl was a naturally bubbly and outgoing child who liked to talk. Kasey snapped out of her thoughts when the rest of the team came in, followed closely by Don from the break room with coffee.

"Let's head out guys, the warrant came through, time to hit the warehouse," Don said, handing Kasey the cup to down quickly as they all got their gear for the raid. Twenty minutes later they were in the SUV's with the SWAT team ready to roll. It was a tense ride; everyone was double-checking their equipment and mentally prepping. Kasey was pretty nervous; she had never been on a mission like this with the team since she got there four months ago. She had done plenty of these in Chicago, but not with this team and she wasn't sure how Don was going to act. There was an expected firefight, plus Don was very protective towards her, but she was hoping that he wouldn't overreact or try to cover her as well as himself. She could take care of herself and he knew that, but she was still concerned. Kasey shook her head as the car came to a stop in front of the factory where the suspected drug lord was.

The gun fire started as soon as they entered the building, coming from above and in front of the team. They returned fire, taking cover wherever they could find it. With the help of SWAT, Kasey and the team managed to gain some ground while making their way to the back office, where Adam Cryin was holed up, letting his henchmen take the bullets for him. Finally there was a break in the fire and the team made for the small room while SWAT waited to cover them. They burst into the room guns pointed at Cryin who just smiled, about to run out a back door, that the team hadn't even known was there. He raised his gun and fired multiple shots towards them. Kasey felt a horrid pain in her left shoulder and fell to the floor in agony. She barely heard the return fire and a panicked Don yelling before she blacked out. Her last conscious thought was _Oh crap, Don is so not going to let me go on another one of these._

Kasey was in and out during the ambulance ride, but couldn't remember anything other than the pain and a few random voices. When she regained consciousness, she was in a hospital room to the sound of machines beeping and an oxygen mask on. A nurse was bending over her, checking a machine and when she realized Kasey's eyes were open she smiled.

"Well hello there Agent Leonard! I'm glad you woke up, that was quite a scare you gave everyone. Your fiancée is not going to be happy that he wasn't here for you to wake up; this is the first time he has left your side in several hours. Oh, let me take that off for you," she said, reaching for the mask so Kasey could speak.

"How long was I out? Where is Don?"

"You've been out for two days. You had three bullet wounds, two in your shoulder and one in your side which went through the vest. You bled a lot, so the doctors thought it would be best to keep you out of it for a while so your body could rest. Agent Eppes stepped out for coffee, I'm sure he will be back any minute and most likely your daughter will be with him. I will go page your doctor."

The nurse left the room briskly and Kasey looked around the room. There were several vases of flowers and one huge teddy bear in the corner. On the bedside table there were several cards and a handmade lay on top that Kasey was sure Laura had made. She picked it up and read it, nearly crying as she looked at her daughter's handwriting and illustration of her and Laura.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," said a familiar female voice.

Kasey looked up and a big smile face when she saw Megan, Colby and David crowded in the doorway. "Hey guys! What's shaking?"

David shrugged. "Not much. We haven't had much work; the boss has been distracted lately. I don't think he has slept."

Kasey smiled. "Of course he hasn't. The nurse said he stepped out for coffee; hopefully he will be back soon. Where is Laura? Who's been taking care of her? What was she told?" After thinking of her daughter, Kasey felt the urge to see her and make sure she was alight intensifying. She tried to sit up, but then sank back, hissing in pain.

"Take it easy. Amita stayed at your apartment with her because she thought that Laura would feel the most secure at your place. They told her some version of 'Mommy got hurt at work but is going to be fine' and she has been getting through it like the little trooper she is. Just take it easy, you have stitches. Also, if you try to overdo it, Don will have another cow. He has had about six since you got shot," replied Megan, moving to her side and ready to restrain her if she tried to get up. They guys entered the room and stood at the foot of her bed.

Kasey relaxed a bit, grateful she had such great people around her that she could count of to take care of her daughter. "How mad is Don," she asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Colby had a grim smile. "Considering the amount of lead he tried to put in Cryin as he ran away, he is pretty mad. That and the fact that Cryin was looking forward to killing an FBI agent that took down a close friend of his in Chicago. We don't think Cryin is going to stop, so there is protective detail outside your door and at your apartment."

Kasey stiffened, her mind whirling. Crap, she had busted one of his friends while she was in Chicago. Why hadn't she remembered that? That also spelled trouble, drug lords didn't like it when their partners got busted and held a grudge against whoever brought them down. She shook her head. This was not going to end well, she had to move Laura to a safe house and soon. Dang it!!

"Hey, what's going on? Kasey!" said Don, entering the room and seeing her awake. He immediately went to her side as David, Colby and Megan made their exit quietly. Don took her hand, looking hesitant.

"It's okay Don, you can hug me. I'm not going to break or anything," she said, squeezing his hand in reassurance that she indeed was there and was going to be okay. He gently put his arms around her, careful not to disconnect any wires that she was hooked up to. They were quiet for a couple minutes, just finding peace with each other. Too soon, he pulled away, but he never released her hand.

"Well hon, I guess they filled you in? I have a request in for a safe house for Laura; I knew you would never agree to one."

Kasey smiled, amazed at how she and Don seemed to always be on the same wavelength. "Thanks babe, that's great of you. And you bet your butt I wouldn't agree to one! I can take care of myself but Laura's only a little girl. Speaking of her, where is my baby?"

Don chuckled. "She will be here soon, don't worry. Amita has taken good care of her."

Kasey smiled, never having a doubt about Amita's ability to take care of any child. She cocked her head as Don's expression turned serious. "What is it?"

He sucked in a shaky breath. "I thought I was going to lose you Kasey. I can't lose you, I wouldn't survive it. You and Laura are everything to me now and that will never change. I love you."

Kasey brought his face closer to hers as tears streamed down her face. "I love you too," she said quietly.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I tried to insert a case since I hadn't done that yet, but keep the plot going. Much tougher than I thought. Reviews (nice ones or constructive ones only please) are greatly appreciated!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! This is just an Author's Note, sorry for making you think I finally updated! I know I haven't updated in for forever and I'm sorry! This past year has been really tough in lots of areas and I haven't felt like writing or had the time. I've pretty much lost my passion for writing this FanFic for the time being, so I'm putting it on hiatus. I'm not deleting it because I hope to finish it soon. I may start another FanFic; however, it will be in a different category and will probably be slow to update, it is really crazy right now with family things, school and spending as much time as I can with my awesome boyfriend. Again, I'm sorry and I hope the ideas start flowing for this story when and if I start a different one.

Karategirl303


End file.
